Destination: Anywhere
by Uwaki Aisu
Summary: Kagome lost Inuyasha in a past life and now in the new one where life no longer exists because of kikyo. She is miserable and now the incarnates brother has come to teach her, true living is not always found easily. M for various things. Don't read if you


Disclaimer: Nope...don't own them and I'd probably get jammed into a toaster by evil lawyers if I said I did. Wouldn't be a very nice tan, would it?

Rated for some future violence, cursing, and maybe homicide. Not sure yet. So, watch out. Hint hint.

Dewdrop's Prologue

Kagome walked through the empty halls of nowhere land...where things were patched up and wonderful. Where life was much more perfect than the life beforehand. Much more requited and pained in every way. This was her life, an empty hollow space of hate and deceit. Love is no more, love is but a shallow end of a passion for destruction. How can a flower bloom or grow in such a place? A place where you kill, not for need, but for pleasure. Where you've given up all hope of ever finding joy or delete from your mind any chance of ever finding hope?

Answer the prayer of a lonely blossom. A blossom where hope is slowly fading and light is increasingly dimming. If only you could feel the dreams of a fabricated life. If only a soul would hear the yells and protests of a silent screamer.

Kagome looked in through the open door way of a cafeteria, walking through a desolate area, where mindless zombie's would walk in and out through the doors of a bare world. She was one of the last abandoned ones. Her wrinkled black shirt, baggy jeans, squeaky shoes, and slightly flushed face was never noticed. Nothing was anymore. What was the point?

She quietly sat down at a small desk area where her friends would soon meet her...friends. REAL friends, not the forlorn minded those asinine declare to have. Maybe if they had a choice. As if they would take it. They would just as soon pass it by, twice, three times, and maybe even four.

"Welcome, stranger!", a girl with long, spirited black hair whispered into the younger girls ear.

Kagome smiled, "Sango, it's good to be back, you know that!" Sarcasm dripped from both sides of the conversation.

It dismayed them to no end how foolish all of vacuous high school students were. Sango and Kagome had always been best friends, they were special in a way. Isolated from isolation...if that made any sense.

There was never any time here, never any oxygen. All of it was plastic and fake. Fake to the point that it was real...again if this makes any sense to you. It will soon enough though, you'll understand, you'll join us and dissent any and all vacuous activity.

In this world of hate, we stand tall. Brawny and firm, here we stand. Although we do not truly understand every reason or even why for that matter, I do believe that in every form there is always a guiding light. You may not always see it, but it's there. Nonexistent. Guiding you through the tough terrain of you life.

'Sometimes, sometimes I think about what it would be like to live another's life. To not understand what is really going on, although I don't necessarily understand now. What would it be like to be different? To not have what I have, to lose it all? Loss. Loss, has always been one of those words I just stay away from, not really because I am afraid of loss, but rather because of my dreams. They stay fresh in my mind, for fortnights or longer, spooking me to the end of my wit!' Kagome shuddered as she thought once more of the dreams that made her scrunch her face in disgust about.

"Sango, what're you doing after school? I wanted to go see if we could buy some books at Barnes and Nobles (Also not mine). I need some more reading material for the field trip tomorrow. It's the joyful Museum of the Modern Arts. (Made it up)" Kagome said quoting the boring museums name.

"Why of course my lo-o-ve-lly friend." Sango said, stopping to think for a moment as Kagome gave her best friend a strange look. "I though you liked 'modern' art? You are good at it, you know." raising an inquisitive eyebrow towards her conversational partner she slowly picked up her egg salad sandwich and water.

"It's not that I don't like it, it's just the simple fact that the people who make these art pieces are always so horrible. They copy each others work and never really have any emotion in it. Vacuous art work I tell you. That's all it is, vacuous." she said in a as-a-matter-of-factly voice. She stood tall, but came short when it came to Sango's three inch advantage.

Sango began to laugh as her friend went into the deep discussion and was now rambling. How many times had she given her this lecture, geez. Sango felt sorry the her children that would have to listen to her lectures. Of course, instead of them being over what can of soda is better to buy, it would be about art. Her partner in crime was a crazy one...but Sango herself was crazier.

--End of the Day--

"Kagomeeee!" the young overly hyper girl said. Sango and Kagome sweat dropped as the young lady ran over and knocked them both over with a hug. "Where have you guys been for the past month? We've missed you guys so much." Rin said sniffling and acting like her normal childish self.

Both of the girls sweat dropped at Rin's tactics. She always used it when she wanted something out of the two girls, so naturally they both said in unison, "What do you want now?" they all broke into a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Saying things in sync had become a habit for about 2 years now.

"Now why is it you must presume that just because I missed you I want something huh?" crossing her arms she huffed and pouted, puffing out her bottom lip slightly.

"Maybe because half of the time you do want something. You know there may be a connection there. Just maybe." the oldest of the group said, hinting at the bit of sarcasm laced deeply in her voice.

"Sango does have a point there. So what do you want? Anything we can help with?" Kagome said still smiling slightly. Rin was the first and last person that could get a genuine smile out of her. Sango made her right out laugh, she didn't smile for Sango anymore. She just laughed, it was what Sango was good at doing, making people laugh.

"Can I come with you guys to the museum? I'll call my mom!" she begged the two teenagers.

"I'm sorry Rin, but we have to leave right now or we won't make it before they close. We'd love if you came along, but the trip we're making today is for a school report. We're going again tomorrow as a field trip." the older one apologized knowing that Kagome would probably tell the girl yes so she wouldn't cry.

Rin sniffled and turned to leave, "All righty." she sighed and began to walk off the campus, getting ready to go home and load up for the brain factory.

"You can come with us next week though, we promise" Kagome yelled out. She couldn't resist the young girl she was really a good person, did well in school, an overall good-girl.

Sango shook her head at Kagome and her weak resolve for the 8th-grader. "She's going to get you to jump off of a cliff one of these days." Sango said jokingly in a light-hearted tone.

"Which day?" Kagome responded just as softly. They both began to speed walk their way towards the art museum, almost getting run over more than one time. Drivers were really horrible during the day in that part of the city.

They entered the chrome air-conditioned lobby to sign up for any new books the museum was giving away. Sometimes there would be a good catch. The two girls laughed their way through half of the museum before going into the sculpture room. They had gotten all the necessary work for the make-up assignments they were taking. The field trip was required by their team, so they had to take make-up assignments and turn them in before getting on the bus. Pretty much the whole point of the assignments were to get acquainted with the museum and to take notes on some of the painting so the old geezerette that got stuck chaperoning them wouldn't have to do so much work. god forbid she have to walk down a flight of stairs. The woman was older than the most ancient of books, but no one ever said that to her face anymore. Once, she blew up and completely went homicidal on half the class. Although funny, she almost go fired. Keyword being almost.

Strolling around and just dawdling through the halls they came across a new room. It hadn't been there the last time Kagome or Sango had visited the museum, so naturally they both walked in to check it out. Within its confines were beautiful structures, paintings, and sketches all in different shaped and colors. So many shades and emotions were used. Emotions. This new artist captured the emotions of whomever he was painting. It captured Kagome's eyes, entrancing her and intertwining her vision with the new brilliant pieces. She lightly ran the tips of her fingers over the soft clay and chrome used in the sculptures and simply stared with hazy eyes towards the paintings and sketches. They were all marvelous. No words could ever describe what she was seeing at this moment. They were so intense and gratifying that it made her want to jump into one of the paintings and just be a part of it.

Sango stared at her friend, watching her hand graze the multi-shaped objects. She seemed so calm and peaceful, yet so concentrated and undisturbed. Kagome had found her element. She had found the one place she was calm now.

A low voice interrupted them both from their deep thoughts. "I'm sorry ladies, but the museum in closing in 15 minutes. I'm going to have to ask you to begin walking out." Just as the stranger began to walk out of the room with a smirk, Kagome couldn't resist to ask, "Who do these belong to?" She suddenly realized what she had asked, but waited for an answer anyway.

"I'm sorry, but the painter/sculptor has asked to remain as Simply Anonymous." Kagome nodded and made the 'oh of amazement'. "Will you please tell them that they have wonderful work?" Kagome asked, just wanting the creative artist to know he was admired. "Feh, the artist could care less what a little girl has to say about a painting." the arrogant bastard of a chaperon said. "Listen here.." she looked down and read his blue name tag, "...Inuyasha, but whatever sized tampon is stuck up your butt I suggest you pull it out. There's no reason for you to treat me so terribly, correct me if I'm wrong, but I just met you and you have no right to think you know me!" Kagome got out all in one intake of breath. It was now labored and Sango could tell she was getting riled up, there would be hell loose if Kagome got angry...

The stranger now unmasked as Inuyasha, walked out angrily. He would not admit defeat to this girl, this teenager. "Painter still won't care.." Inuyasha said trailing off, knowing the painter truly wouldn't care, but silently walked towards the door. He would simply walk out and never see her again.

Review for the lovely, begging author? Yesh?


End file.
